Family Reunion
by Poketheveil
Summary: A week before Christmas, Voldemort decides to invite his two half brothers, Sauron and Gannondorf, to his place. What chaos will ensue when they're on the same world? Sequel up: Timing is Everything
1. Invitations

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda, Harry Potter, or Lord of the Rings. If you thought I did….(snigger)…

A/N: Hello once again! Ready for some intense sibling rivalry? Yes? Then read on!

This story is dedicated to **Gabi Web**, for suggesting I build up on the whole Gannondorf/Sauron/Voldemort familial thing. Thanks, Gabi!

'Twas a week before Christmas, and all through three worlds, three half brothers were stirring, plotting to take over their respective worlds. However, it was Voldemort, the middle child, that started to think of his half brothers.

'_If it weren't for Sauron, I wouldn't be the evil man I am today. And if it wasn't for Gannon, I wouldn't be the bully I am! I should invite them over for Christmas. I could show them how feared I am here!'_ Voldemort thought, grinning evilly. "Malfoy!" he screamed, "bring me my palantir (the crystal ball like thing from Lord of the Rings)!" Malfoy, whom had never heard of a palantir in his whole snobbish life, just about died with fright. "My Lord," he asked nervously, "what's a palantir?" Voldemort looked at him for a moment, blinked, then burst out laughing.

"You don't know what a palantir is!" he laughed. Malfoy, looking a bit relieved, nodded slowly. "It's that crystal ball thing I told you to never touch! Now bring it to me NOW!" he yelled, snapping back to his normal impatient self. Malfoy, tripping over his own feet in his haste, ran to go get it.

Sauron, leader of Mordor, sat bored in his throne. He was about to yell at a few of his orcs, when his palantir glowed bright orange, indicating that one of his brothers was calling him. "Hello?" he asked in his echo like voice.

"Sauron, what's happenin' in Mordor these days?" asked one of his half brother's voices. "Nothing much, Voldy," he replied. Voldy seemed to pause for a moment, clearly annoyed. "Uh, anyway," Voldy continued, "I was wondering whether or not you'd come over tomorrow, and stay until the day after Christmas."

Sauron thought for a moment. "I suppose," he said slowly, "if Ganny comes." Voldy grinned (quite scarily, actually). "Oh, I'm sure he'll come. If he doesn't we can always go to him and force him to."

The orb went blank, and Sauron yelled at his orcs to pack his bags while he went shopping. (That's quite scary too!)

Gannondorf sat at his organ at the top of his tallest tower playing the Lost Woods' theme song. "Doo doo doo, doo doo doo, doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo do," he sang horribly. The organ, even though it couldn't do a thing about it, looked like it wanted to stop working.

Fortunately enough for the organ, Gannon's palantir began to glow shocking pink. Muttering about 'stupid brothers', he walked over to it and answered. "Uh, hello?" he asked hesitantly, for he had had a bad experience with prank calls.

"Ganny!" cried Moldy Voldy's voice. He groaned; why did it have to be him? "Hello Voldemort." He replied, rolling his eyes. "How are you doing with your taking over Hyrule?" his older brother asked innocently (Oh, that's funny! Voldemort, innocent!) "Alright, what do you want?" Gannon demanded, narrowing his eyes at Voldemort. "I want you to come over tomorrow and stay until after Christmas." Voldemort told him.

"No way. And have my two older brothers pick on me constantly? I think not!" Gannon exclaimed. Did they think he was stupid? "If you don't come willingly, we'll come there and ruin your reputation, and then force you to come anyway. Will you choose the easy way or the hard way? (I personally hope it'll be the hard way!)" Moldy told him.

He sighed; he'd rather do it the easy way, so then he wouldn't look like a dorky younger brother that by some stroke of luck had taken over Hyrule. "I'll be there," he told Moldy, who sighed sadly. "You _never_ choose the hard way anymore!" Moldy Voldy whined, and then disappeared from the orb.

"WHITE IRON KNUCKLE!" he yelled, and soon his white Iron Knuckle came clanking into the room. "Pack my bags!" he cried, still annoyed with his brothers. The Iron Knuckle saluted him and then went off.

As Gannon began to play his organ again (much to the dislike of the organ and his walls), he couldn't help but wonder exactly what he had gotten himself into.

A/N: And there ends chapter one! Will Gannondorf survive his stay? Keep reading to find out!

Oh, and one more thing: if you have any suggestion of what Voldy and Sauron should do to Gannondorf, tell me in a review. Thanks!

Poketheveil


	2. Arrivals

Disclaimer: Just like nearly everybody else, I don't own Harry Potter, Legend of Zelda, or Lord of the Rings.

A/N: Thanks **MuggleBuddy** and **Spanish Flyer**! I have taken into consideration your suggestions and hope you'll like this chapter as well as the last.

"No, Mummy…I don't want more pie!" Voldemort whined in his sleep. Wormtail squeaked. "My Lord?" he asked in a shaking voice. Voldemort sat up quickly, wide awake and staring at Wormtail angrily. "What is it?" he snapped, clearly cranky from lack of sleep. "Uh…Sauron is here and he wants in!" Wormtail exclaimed, looking ready to wet his pants. "Oh, why didn't you tell me in the first place?" Voldemort hopped out of bed and went out to greet his brother.

"Stinking older brothers," Gannondorf muttered as he grabbed his bag. He fell over as soon as he picked it up, however, due to its weight. "Darn armor." Finally, after taking out about twenty extra suits, he was able to carry his bag. "That's the _last_ time I ever let an Iron Knuckle pack for me." he vowed as he finally made it to the vortex portal room. He stepped inside one of them reluctantly, and then was traveling toward Moldy Voldy's place at a speed faster than he would have liked.

"How long must I wait until someone lets me **in**?" Sauron asked the door impatiently. "The Dark Lord will be with you shortly," drawled a voice. "Out of my way, Malfoy!" finally came the voice of Voldy. "Yes my Lord!" Malfoy practically squeaked, and Sauron heard him scamper away. The door opened. "Sauron! I knew _you'd_ be here first! How nice to see you again!" That was when something that nobody on Earth had ever seen before happened: Voldemort hugged another being. He hugged Sauron in greeting, then he showed him inside. (Undoubtedly, the Death Eaters present will be scarred for life.)

Gannondorf was hurled from the traveling vortex, looking extremely green. "I think I'm going to be sick," he moaned, clutching his stomach. Once he thought he could stand without losing his breakfast, he went over to the door. _Knock knock_…_Knock knock…pound pound pound…POUND POUND…._ He knew that Moldy was doing this on purpose, but it didn't make it any less frustrating. "VOLDEMORT! VOLDEMORT, LET ME IN!" he shouted at the door. "Not by the hair of my chinny chin-chin!" Moldy said through the door. ( o.O ) Just as Gannondorf was about to break the door down, it opened – making him tumble right onto the floor. "How nice of you to join us, Ganny," Sauron said, grinning at him. "Oh shut up." Gannondorf shot back, glaring at both of them.

"Welcome to my _un_humble abode!" Voldemort said proudly, showing his two brothers to their rooms. "So, Sauron, your room is _here_," he said, pointing at a door across from his own room, "and Ganny, yours is _there._" He pointed to one at the end of the hall. Grumbling, Ganny went over to his room and disappeared into it. Sauron opened his door and peered inside. "Oh, most excellent," he commented, walking inside and admiring the Mordorish décor. "I thought you'd like it." Voldemort commented, just before they heard a yell coming from the end of the hall.

"VOLDEMORT! WHY IS MY ROOM ALL _PINK?_" Gannondorf yelled, and you could almost see steam coming out of his ears. A few moments later, his two older brothers came into his room, laughing their heads off. Once they finally calmed down, Moldy looked innocently at him. "Well, I thought you'd like your room decorated like your _crush's_ would be." Sauron promptly began to laugh hysterically again. "And just _who_ do you think my 'crush' is?" Gannondorf asked, praying that he wouldn't guess right. "Oh, just a princess named Zelda," Moldy replied off-handedly, looking closely at him. Gannondorf, though he tried not to, blushed a bright pink. "I do not have a crush on _her_! She's like, what, fifteen years younger than me?" he exclaimed.

"Oooo, liar!" Sauron cried, pointing at Ganny. "You're older than 32!" Voldy nodded in agreement. "You can't lie to your older brothers! We know you too well." Voldy commented. "Yeah, well at least I, unlike you, can take over a land. You can't even kill a one year old, an eleven year old, a twelve year old, a fourteen year old, _or_ a fifteen year old!" Ganny shot back. Voldy blushed. "Yeah, but you don't have any living followers." Sauron pointed out. Ganny turned to him. "That's not _totally_ true! I had that one ranch guy…oh what was his name…uh…Ingo! Yeah, I had Ingo!" he argued, though it only served to prove that Sauron was right.

"Can't you just turn it a different color?" Ganny whined. Voldemort rolled his eyes. "Fine, but you know we know that you know that we know that you have a crush on Zelda." Voldemort waved his wand and Ganny's room turned a dark green. Finally, just as Voldemort and Sauron were leaving, Ganny realized what he had said. "I do not have a crush on Zelda!" he shouted at them, but they were already gone.

"I'll show them! Giving me a pink room. Moldy will pay!" Gannondorf ranted, unpacking his bag. He took out his jam-filled doughnut, and took a bite. When jam fell on his arm, he suddenly had an idea. "Uh, um…House Elf man gal, uh, I need one of you!" he told his room, and suddenly a House Elf popped right in. "May I help you, sir?" he asked. "Yes, uh, I was wondering whether or not you'd be able to…."

"That was simply classic! I remember when you did something like that when we were kids!" Sauron told Voldy, who smiled at the memory. "That's where I got the idea from. Thought I'd jog his memory a bit." Sauron sighed as he sat down in his comfortable throne-like chair. "Ah…wherever did you get this, Voldy?" he asked. "Oh, I got it from a medieval store – free of charge, of course." Voldy replied, and they laughed. "I'd really like to see how feared you are here, Voldy," Sauron told him, "it'll be very interesting to see."

"Ganny! We're going to go see how feared our brother is. Come on!" Sauron yelled. "Coming!" Ganny yelled back, and came out the door. Voldemort led the way to his front door, opened it, stepped out – and was promptly covered in jam. He sputtered. "You've been jammed!" Sauron exclaimed, taking some off of Voldemort and tasting it. (ew…) "Mmm, strawberry!" he said, and licked his lips. "I _HATE_ strawberry! There's only one person who would _dare_ jam me with strawberry jam! POTTER!" Voldemort raged, and Sauron stopped eating the jam for a moment. "Uh, Voldy, I don't think –" he began, but Voldemort cut him off. "Oh, you don't know Potter like I do, Sauron. He is responsible for this! Come, we'll go pay him a visit!" he hissed, and started off. "I still don't think it was him." Sauron muttered, and they followed him, Ganny grinning widely.

A/N: Ah, the strawberry jam. Simply wonderful. Anyway, leave a review (last time I checked, only three reviews but 23 hits!), and I am still open for suggestions.

Next chapter: Our three villains pay a visit to Hogwarts…and get a visit from people they never thought they would see there.

Poketheveil


	3. Go Fish!

Disclaimer: I just bought the rights to Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, and Legend of Zelda!...(cough)…what? Don't you believe me?

A/N: Uh…um…I'll talk to you at the end of the chapter….

– Somewhere in Hyrule –

"Hey, are you even listening to me?" Link looked up at Navi. "Huh?" he asked. Navi sighed, annoyed. "I was telling you that there's a weird blue vortex-thing over there!" Link looked over at where she was looking (who knows _how_ he knows,) and saw that, indeed, there was a weird blue vortex. "Cool! Let's go touch it!" he exclaimed excitedly, and Navi hid in his hat. "No way! (Oh, I can't watch!)" came her muffled reply. "Let's go Epona!" Epona the horse neighed in response and galloped toward it (against her better judgment). As soon as they touched it, they got sucked inside for a ride of a lifetime….

"I'm BORED, Impa!" Zelda complained. Impa rolled her eyes. "Then go outside and play!" she exclaimed, very tired of the girl's whining. Zelda, grinning, did so. She wandered around Hyrule field (though she really _wasn't_ supposed to be there,) and soon came upon a blue vortex. "Boy this gives me déjà vu," Zelda muttered before touching it. "Uh oh…" It sucked her inside. "This is going to ruin my hair!"

- Somewhere in Middle Earth –

"Where are we?" asked Pippin. "In the Mines of Moria, where do you think?" Merry replied. "Be quiet!" Sam snapped. "Gandalf is trying to remember where to go!" Frodo sat looking down a corridor. "Hey look at that!" he suddenly exclaimed, pointing down the corridor. "What is it, Frodo?" Gandalf asked. "There is a strange blue light down the corridor!" Legolas told the rest of the group. (Since when has your name been 'Frodo', Legolas?) "Let's go check it out!" cried Gimli. "I don't think –" began Aragorn, but everyone was already heading toward it. He sighed and then went after them. However, when he got there, only Gimli and Legolas remained. "We were going to touch it too, but it disappeared after they got sucked in!" Legolas explained, looking a bit put-out.

- Back in the Harry Potter universe –

"Grab on to this portkey!" Voldemort exclaimed. "But I don't think Potter _did_ this to you, Voldy." Sauron told him. "No more, Sauron. No one else could have and would have done this!" he exclaimed, glaring at his two brothers, still dripping with jam. "Now take the portkey!" Ganny, who looked very deep in thought (really, you could see the smoke!) suddenly exclaimed, "I _do_ have living followers! The Gerudos are living!" Sauron snorted. "It took you that long to remember them? Your only living followers and it takes you almost all day to remember." Voldemort glared daggers at them. They finally took the hint and grabbed onto the hat. With a jerk behind their navels, Ganny cried out. "I'm going to lose my jam doughnut!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all sat down by the lake. "Time for our Potions essay!" Hermione told them excitedly, pulling out her potions book and parchment, ink, and quill. Ron groaned loudly, while Harry just made a face. "Oh come on you two, the sooner you get it done the sooner you can do whatever you want!" Hermione said. Before Ron could complain any more, a flash of blue made them look over to the lake. Figures were falling toward it. "ARGH! YOU–KNOW–WHO'S ATTACKING!" cried Ron without thinking. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't be stupid, Ron!"

"I DON'T LIKE THIS!" Zelda screamed, "I DON'T LIKE THIS AT ALL!" Link, who was a little below her, sniggered. "Good thing I can fly!" Navi said happily, coming out of Link's hood and flying towards the ground. Epona, who was very mad at Link at the moment, neighed something like "Why did I ever come with this idiot?" or "Why wasn't _I_ born a fairy?" Zelda finally came to the same level as Link. "Didn't you want to take a skydiving class?" Link asked innocently. (HE SPEAKS! O.O ) "This isn't a class! And it's messing up my hair and clothes!" Zelda yelled back to him. They were slowly (uh, sort of,) approaching the lake surface….

"Uh, Pippin?" asked Merry. "Yeah Merry?" "Do you think this is normal?" he asked. Pippin snorted. "Oh _yeah_, Merry, haven't you done this before? I've done it twenty times myself!" Pippin said sarcastically. "I was just asking!" Sam looked at the lake. "Guys!" he shouted. "_What?_" the other four asked. "I can't swim!"

"They're going to hit the water! Alright, big splash!" Ron exclaimed, excited now that he had stopped thinking that Voldemort, Death Eaters, spiders, killer bunnies, raving knights, or butterflies were attacking Hogwarts. "But they only look like children!" Hermione cried, pointing at the four short people. "They all do, Hermione! They're all up higher than we are!" Harry replied. "They're speeding up!" Ron said, jumping up and down in anticipation. Hermione rolled her eyes. "3…2…1…."

SPLASH! "Cold water! Cold water!" Zelda complained, swimming toward the shore. "Let's do that again!" Link exclaimed excitedly. Epona, with her phobia of water, quickly exited the lake. SPLASH! "I can't swim! Help! I'm drowning!" yelled one of the short people that had fallen after them.

"We'll help you, Sam, just calm down!" Frodo told him. He immediately became even less calm. "CALM DOWN!" they screamed at him, and he finally (even if it _was_ reluctantly,) calmed down. When they made it to the shore ("LAND!"), they looked around. "Woah, Pippin! Look at that castle!"

"Come on! Potter's over by the lake!" Voldy exclaimed angrily, and set off for him at a fast walk. "Wait up, Voldy!" Sauron called after him. Potter and his friends all spun around to his call. Their eyes widened in shock, and then they registered that Voldy was covered in jam. And they did exactly the opposite that they normally would have done. They burst out laughing.

"HE'S COVERED IN JAM!" Ron said through his laughter, "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Hermione, though she knew it wasn't smart, couldn't stop laughing at the image of Lord Voldemort covered in jam…and then the guy behind him had called him Voldy!

"Psst, Sauron!" Gannondorf whispered. "What?" Sauron whispered back. "I jammed Voldy!" he told him. "I knew it wasn't that Potter character!" Sauron exclaimed, and then grinned. "That was great! Did you see the look on his face when it all came down on him?" Gannondorf nodded. "I know!"

Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, couldn't believe his eyes. Tom Riddle, who liked to be known as Voldemort, was covered in jam. _Jam_. But who were the other two? They too looked evil – they certainly dressed it! – but he had never laid eyes on them in his entire long life. "I guess I'll just have to find out," he muttered, and then walked towards them.

"Hello Tom. Who are your guests?" Dumbledork asked Voldemort. He hissed in annoyance. "For your information, Dumbledore, these are my two half-brothers, Sauron and Gannondorf." They waved. "Voldy, why don't you introduce us to him?" Sauron asked innocently. He seethed. "FINE! Sauron, this is Dumbledore, Ganny, this is Dumbledore. ARE YOU ALL QUITE FINISHED?" he screamed. "Uh, yeah," Ganny told him. "GOOD!"

Harry, though disconcerted, watched in amusement as 'Voldy' – he liked that nickname – introduced his two brothers to Dumbledore. "Who knew that Voldy had brothers!" exclaimed Ron. Harry and Hermione did a double-take. Had Ron just called Voldemort something other than _You–Know–Who?_ They stared at him. "What?" he asked. "You just called him –" "Voldy? Yeah. That I can handle. I just can't handle calling him Voldemort." Harry and Hermione's jaws dropped to the ground, but Ron didn't realize what he had said.

"I just want to get Potter for jamming me!" Moldy Voldy whined to Dumbledore. "But he didn't. He has been here at the school all year, Tom," Dumbledore commented. Gannondorf sniggered. Moldy slowly turned to face his younger brother. "Ganny," he began in a low voice full of hatred, "did you jam me with strawberry jam?" Gannondorf grinned. "Why, yes I did Moldy!" Voldy exploded.

Well, not _really_. "GANNY! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" he bellowed, and then began to chase him around the grounds. Sauron, extremely amused, ran after Ganny as well. Suddenly, however, both Sauron and Ganny stopped dead in their tracks. Voldemort ran into Ganny and they both fell to the ground. "What are you two staring at?" he asked angrily, picking himself up off the ground and dusting off his now filthy cloak. The other two didn't answer, just continued to stare open-mouthed at the figures.

Gannondorf couldn't believe it. Princess Zelda was standing right there in front of him! "I thought I already beat you!" Link exclaimed. "What? No you haven't Link, not yet," Zelda told him. Link frowned. "I guess I'm just having déjà vu, then, because I feel like I've beaten him loads of times!" Gannondorf raised an eyebrow. "How did you get here?" he asked, thankfully sounding like his usual evil self. "We touched a weird vortex and got sucked in!" Link told him excitedly, but then seemed to realize who he was talking to. "Er, you aren't going to shoot any electric balls at me again, are you?" he asked. "No, if I did I'd probably be attacked, but maybe I will later." he told Link (who whimpered), gesturing at the two boys and girl that were observing them.

"_How_ can you have my ring if I have it right here?" Sauron asked exasperatedly. "I dunno, we just do!" replied one of the very short men – or boys, he wasn't really sure which. "Well, it couldn't be a replica, because only I could create the ONE Ring…to rule them all!" Sauron continued, and then started laughing like a maniac. While this was happening, the five people from Middle Earth slowly inched away from him. When he finally stopped laughing, they were all inside the castle. "Hey! Where'd they go?"

"Alright, Dumbledore, you've forced me to do this…GO FISH! Muahahahaha!" Voldemort cried, and Dumbledork frowned, picking up another card that was (strangely enough) floating in the lake. Potter and his friends watched shocked a little ways away. "Do you have any…SEVENS?" he asked Dumbledork. His face fell and he handed over the seven. "HA! I WIN!" Voldemort shouted, doing a victory dance. "Ganny! Sauron! Time to go home!" he yelled at them, and they came over (Ganny reluctantly leaving Zelda…and Link, of _course_… ;D ) to him. He held out another piece of clothing – a sock this time – and they were hurled back to Voldemort's house just in time for bed.

Real disclaimer: FINE! I don't own them! Yes, now nobody can sue me! Muahahaha! Ahem, moving on….

A/N: Phew, I had a bit of a writer's block on this chapter! I hope you all liked this one. I'm eagerly awaiting Friday, which I will be going to the Barnes and Noble party (that reminds me, anyone else going to one?) for the release of Half-Blood Prince! YAY! Don't forget to review!

Special thanks to my reviewers: **Linkorz, Pallas Phawn, Mugglebuddy, **and **Spanish Flyer** (thanks for pointing them out, I forgot about them)!

Next Chapter: Pie, pie, and even more pie!

Poketheveil


	4. Pie

Disclaimer: Oh darn, you found out that I'm from a different dimension and really _do_ (in _my_ dimension) own Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, Legend of Zelda…and Teen Titans! (gasp) How _did_ you do that? I didn't even know! ;D

A/N: Okay, I know it's been a while – first my internet connection wasn't working very well, and now I've had foot surgery (ow!)! I'll update ASAP, but bear in mind that I have had surgery….

Thanks to all my reviewers –

**Goldfish123, Pallas Phawn, Spanish Flyer, **and **Mugglebuddy!**

I'm glad that the last chapter had a part that reminded you of the 'One Ring' series…I was aiming for that to happen…oh, and of course I don't own those either!

And now for chapter four….

– At Hogwarts –

"ALRIGHT!" Link shouted excitedly, "FOOD!" The group of people from three different dimension/realities was walking towards the Great Hall, where lunch was being served. "Oh no," Hermione sighed, watching Link heading toward the Slytherin table, oblivious to the stares (and glares) he was attracting from the people there. "Link, I _really_ wouldn't –" Zelda began, but Link rushed over to the table anyway. Unfortunately enough, he squeezed between Draco Malfoy and Vincent Crabbe. (Wow, he's thin!)

"Excuse me," Malfoy drawled, looking upon Link with disgust, "but I don't believe you belong here." Link looked up from the food he was piling on a plate and stared at Malfoy. "Why do you look like a ferret?" he asked innocently, as Malfoy was currently starting to grow whiskers. The death glares that were sent from every single Slytherin at that moment made Link think twice about where he had sat down. He died twenty times and then managed to get over to the Gryffindor table to sit by Zelda.

"Do you think he'll notice anytime soon?" Ron asked Harry quietly as they watched the quite idiotic actions of Link. "Bound to, he'll probably point out that he's growing whiskers or something, the way he is." Harry replied, shaking his head sadly at how stupid seven-year-old Hylians-turned-Kikori could be. Harry's guess was quite correct as everyone on the Slytherin table shot the kid death glares and he died twenty or so times before finally managed to get over by his seven-year-old princess friend (who was very pointy-eared) named Zelda.

"And so which meal is this?" Pippin asked Hermione. "First breakfast, second breakfast, lunch, afternoon tea, dinner, or supper?" (Or at least that's what we'll say are their six meals.) Merry added. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What are you, Hobb – oh, wait, I suppose you are." Hermione sighed, looking a bit confused for one of the first times in her life. "This is lunch." Pippin looked ecstatic. "So there are still three more meals?" he asked excitedly. Hermione hesitated, and then shook her head. "But _you_ said –" Merry began, but was cut off by Ginny. "We only have three meals here," she snapped, looking annoyed.

"Hey Harry, look!" Harry looked at where Ron was pointing and saw a bunch of pies. Harry and Ron shared an evil, mischievous look before grabbing one each. "I call Snape!" Harry whispered. Ron scowled. "_Fine._ But I get McGonagall." They took careful aim, threw their respective pies, and – SPLAT – hit the before mentioned professors.

Snape and McGonagall spluttered in disbelief. They had just been hit in the face with PIES! Trelawney (yes, _Trelawney,_) was the first to start laughing. Then came Harry and Ron, Hermione and Ginny, Link and Zelda. Soon everybody but Snape and McGonagall were laughing their heads off. Finally, Snape had had enough. He picked up a very messy pie and shouted, "Catch, Potter!" before lobbing the pie right at Harry. Harry looked up, saw the pie coming, and dodged out of its course right before it hit him. Instead, it hit Hermione; she glared daggers at Snape and threw the closest pie right at him – but due to the cream obscuring her view, she missed and hit Dumbledore instead.

"PIE FIGHT!" screamed a going-to-remain-anonymous-first-year, and so commenced the first furious pie fight of Hogwarts history. "I like pie," commented Pippin off-handedly as the scene changed.

– At Voldemort's House –

Voldy looked as though he were going mad. _Like he wasn't already!_ Voldy, scared out of his wits, jumped five feet in the air and looked around wildly for the invisible enemy that had dared to utter the insult. "Moldy – er, Voldemort, what _are_ you doing?" Gannondorf asked, holding back his sniggers. "Don't you hear it? Someone – or some_ones_ – are watching us!" (oo, bad grammar, that'll scare anyone!) Voldy cried, starting to look just as deranged as Mad-eye Moody. Sauron shrugged. "Well, that _would_ explain the strange, bodiless laughter I keep hearing."

Voldemort gasped. "You don't think that we're – that we're –" He seemed unable to say the horror that could be – either that or he couldn't remember what he had been about to say. Ganny seemed to know, though. "No," he whispered, looking just as horrified as Voldemort would be – if his face weren't screwed up in concentration. Sauron gave the two a questioning look. "What?" he asked. "Uuuumm…." Voldemort said. "We're in a (dramatic pause) fan fiction!" Ganny told him. "Bum bum buuuumm!" Voldemort cried.

A bird hit Voldy in the head. Lightening struck Sauron. A bludger knocked Ganny out. And when all of that happens at one time, you know that it's just the author making them forget what they have discovered. And that's just what happened. (heh-heh)

_Knock-Knock._ Voldemort woke up to the sound of someone knocking very loudly on his door. _KNOCK._ "Oi, Voldy! WILL YOU GET THE DOOR ALREADY?" Sauron and Ganny yelled at him, clutching their heads. (Well, you'd have a headache too if you'd been hit on the head with a bludger or struck by lightening!) Grumbling about lazy brothers, Voldemort got up from the floor and opened the door. He laid his eyes on the person standing there, and then screamed a very high-pitched scream. "NOT SO LOU –" the other two started, but then saw what had made Voldemort scream. "OH NO, NOT YOU!" they shrieked, absolutely filled with horror.

"Don't worry, honeys, Mother is here to take care of all your boo-boos," the person that had filled the three brothers with such horror. It was –

Without a doubt –

Absolutely positively –

Without hesitation –

Will these ever end? –

They might! –

Okay, this is the last one! –

(Okay, I lied!) it was –

their mother. (Dun dun daaaaa!)

(!Quick note! Since all three of the brothers are evil villains, I thought that Mother Mae-Eye – a villain from Teen Titans, who, coincidentally, acts like a mother – would be perfect for their mother. To make people love her, she feeds them her special pies that make them under her control and, of course, love her. If they don't keep eating pies at pretty regular intervals, they no longer are under her 'control'. She sucks their love so she can stay strong – which can of course show why the three are evil (especially Voldy). Since they would have been fed a million bazillion pies during their childhood, we'll say that their affects are less than they used to be. !End of note!)

"Time for pie!" Mother exclaimed. "Uh, but we're…uh…full!" Sauron told her, "Yeah, we're full!" Mother smiled sweetly – an act that was countered by her green skin, long nose, and three eyes. "Nonsense! Nobody's ever too full for my delicious pies!" she said, stuffing some pie into each of their mouths. They swallowed and shrugged. "Well, maybe it wouldn't be bad to just have a _little_ bit of pie…."

Two hours later, the three brothers were still eating. However, it was starting to get dark…. "Time for beddy-bye, sweeties," Mother cooed, "time for jammies!" They stopped licking their plates and looked crestfallen. "Aw, Mother Mae-Eye, do we have to?" they asked in unison, putting on perfect puppy dog eyes. "Jammie time _now_!" Mother yelled, suddenly serious. "Fine Mother." Ganny sighed. "Fi – hey, wait a minute! We don't need a mother to tell us to go to bed anymore! We're more then fifty years old!" Sauron thought for a moment, then agreed with Voldemort (though wasn't very happy that the readers now knew that he was older than fifty – of course, he didn't know that anyone was reading this, but, you know….) But the moment of agreement vanished as he swallowed some pie filling. "_Voldy_! Mother told us to get on our jammies, and that's exactly what we're going to do!" he exclaimed, glaring at Voldemort. He hung his head childishly, and followed his older and younger brother into the hall.

"I thought my room was Slytherin green and silver," Voldemort muttered, gazing at his baby blue walls. "In fact, since when have I had footy pajamas?" He picked up a pair of magenta footy pajamas and examined them closely. His eyes narrowed and then he remembered. "MOTHER!" he screamed, and she appeared right in front of him. "What have you done to my NORMAL p.j.s?" he asked in a deadly voice. "Tommy-wommy mustn't complain, or he'll be in big trouble with Mommy." She told him, waving her wooden spoon of a wand. He was instantly inside his magenta footy pajamas.

"Bunny bunny bunny bunny bunny bunny bunny…" Ganny repeated over and over, bouncing up and down in his pink bunny pajamas. Mother Mae-Eye came in smiling. "Beddy time, Ganny-wanny," she cooed, tucking him into the strangely pie pan-shaped bed. "Now you be a good little evil boy and go right to sleep." Ganny, following his mother's sweet words (when they're under the influence of the pie, she looks very much the part of a fairy-taleish plump over-caring mother to them,) and fell asleep instantly.

"Alright, what'd I come in here to do?" Sauron had entered his now childlike bedroom filled with toys and then wondered why he had bothered to come in at such an early hour. "To get on your jammies, uh – souwy wowwy." (Is it just me, or are her nicknames a bit redundant?) Sauron whipped around to come face to face with his Mother. "Mother? When did you get here? I'm _sure_ Voldy didn't invite you –" He was cut short by her stuffing pie inside his mouth once more. She changed him into his footy pajamas – pink with doggies all over – and put him to bed. Little did she know, the three were not about to go to bed (or, for that matter, go under her control) quietly _or_ easily….

"But _how_ are we supposed to get rid of her _this_ time?" Ganny asked, clutching his stuffed pig (that, 'coincidentally', looked like his original Legend of Zelda form) tightly. "I dunno," Sauron shrugged, looking a bit hopeless, sitting there in his footy pajamas. Voldy thought hard (for probably the first time in his whole life,) and finally thought of something intelligent. "Hey! What if we…"

The morning dawned bright and cheery (much to the disgust of the three), and the brothers out their plan into action.

"Eat all your pie, sweeties, and then you can have more pie!" Mother told them. "_Okay_…" Ganny replied innocently, picking up a pie and then (surprising Mother beyond belief) hurling it at Sauron. "Hey!" Sauron exclaimed, throwing a pie back and then throwing one at Voldy. Soon it was an all-out pie fight, and Mother wasn't very happy at all. "Stop that!" she exclaimed, "Stop that right now and EAT!" They easily ignored her and kept throwing pies. Finally, after their _dear_ mother had lost her temper, they found themselves in highchairs. "We're sorry Mother," Sauron began, putting on puppy dog eyes. "We don't know _what_ came over us!" Ganny continued. Voldy grinned and a pie hit Mother in the face. "Whoopsie," he commented. "You're in big trouble, Tommy!" she shouted.

"No, don't punish him! It was just an accident, wasn't it Voldy?" Ganny said. Voldy nodded. Then, in an off-hand sort of comment, Voldy said, "I feel so sorry for all those sweet and loving kids at Hogwarts without Mother to punish them and feed them her delicious pies."

Mother perked up instantly. "Children?" she asked interestedly. "Yeah, there are more than three hundred!" She took a look at her three children. (Well, okay, 'adopted' children who really are actually illegally adopted, but they don't know that.) "I suppose you _are_ old enough to take care of yourselves," she muttered. "No Mother Mae-Eye, don't leave us!" Sauron whined, and she laughed. "Me, stay with _you_ three when there are hundreds of loving children waiting to be sucked of their love? You're crazy!" she exclaimed, and disappeared, leaving behind the three high chaired brothers. "Does this mean no more pie?" Ganny asked sadly.

"I'm hungry."

– At Hogwarts –

"Have some more pie, sweeties," Mother told all the students, professors, hobbits, and elfy seven-year-olds that were in the Great Hall, happily eating pie. "Thank you Mother Mae-Eye!" they chanted in unison, gobbling the endless supply of pies down. "Don't _ever_ leave us, Mother," Malfoy pleaded.

"Mother will _always_ be here, sweetums." _Whether you like it or not!_

A/N: The end of chapter four…I do hope it's up to the usual standards…(crosses fingers with an innocent look) As usual, please review, and I'll get the next chapter up ASAP.

Poketheveil

Next Chapter: What will Mother Mae-Eye do to the poor staff, students, and guests at Hogwarts? Will Ganny ever get fed? Will I ever update? (Yes, soon, I promise!) Find out next chapter! (Well, _obviously_…)


	5. A Witch!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything I talk about here but my plot, including Monty Python, Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, Legend of Zelda, and Teen Titans. But you all knew that, right?

A/N: Oh my gosh! I feel awful for taking so long! Two whole months! But it wasn't my fault, _really_, school's to blame. I get so much homework that I can't do anything else! It makes me want to scream. Anyway, enough of my rambling, here's the chapter.

Thank you to **Mugglebuddy** (I'm a big fan of Teen Titans, too!) and **Spanish Flyer** for reviewing last chapter! It means so much! And a welcome to **candy** who reviewed chapter one!

– At Voldy's Place –

Ganny awoke to the sound of birds chirping merrily. He frowned, keeping his eyes closed tight against the light coming from the window. "Mommy," he whined, "shut the stupid birdies up!" When nothing happened, he whined louder. "MOMMY!" he screamed. Still, his mommy didn't come. He sat up, rubbed his eyes angrily, and shut the window forcefully, drawing the shade and flopping back to bed. And then, just as he realized something, he shot straight up in bed, eyes wide.

"MOMMY!" Voldy groaned, and stuck his fingers in his ears. Ganny _always_ forgot to close his window and shade at night, so he was always woken up by the evil cheerful birds. Then he wondered why there were birds in winter, 'cause he had learned in kindergarten that they flew south for the winter, but the author immediately made him forget so they could go on. When he knew no sleep would come, he sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly, and got out of bed. He peered out his shade and saw, to his utter delight, that there was snow on the ground. "SNOW!" he exclaimed loudly, starting to jump up and down with joy. He rushed to his closet, and commenced trying to find clothes that would fit him…and then he realized….

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!" Sauron woke up, then demanded angrily of his bed post, "Why can't I ever get some good sleepy time?" He looked out his window and saw that snow was on the ground. Excited, but not as nearly excited as Voldy had obviously been, he went into Voldy's room. "What's the matter with you?" he asked. Voldy stared a moment at him, then burst out laughing. "You mean, you don't _know_?" he asked between laughs. "Sour doesn't know what happened to me and _himselves_!" he exclaimed in bad grammar. 'Sour' went over to the mirror, took a good look at himself, and screamed.

– At Hogwarts –

"Mother, Mickey took my crystal ball!" Trelawney whined to Mother Mae-Eye, looking teary-eyed and mad, exactly like only a small child seemed to be able to do – never mind the fact that Trelawney was easily forty years older than a 'small child'. (Don't know her age, so we'll go with that. Muahahaha!) McGonagall danced around with Trelawney's crystal ball, grinning mischievously. Snivellus jumped up and down on the table. Flitwick was prodding and poking Hagrid, who was getting very mad. Vector and Hooch were playing some odd game that somehow involved a spork and lemonade. "Mickey, honey, give Sybby her crystal ball back." 'Mickey' had the grace to look ashamed, handed the crystal ball back, and when Mother had gone away, she snatched it right back again.

"Pie…." Ron and Link said, making the word last about ten minutes before saying it again. "Pie…." Zelda was too busy submerging her face inside her pie, only emerging when she was starting to turn blue with lack of air – not that anybody could tell, as the pie was blueberry anyway. "Give me back my pie, Hermione," Ginny exclaimed, "or I'll give you cancer most foul!" (Okay, this is just a line from a Perfect Kirby short 'Bedtime Story' – if you like Legendary Frog's stuff, you should check out John and Richie's stuff too. Legendary Frog even does voices in some of their stuff!) Hermione raised an eyebrow above her pink eyes. Yes, now everyone had pink eyes! "No. I want it because my fiftieth one is gone and I'm still hungry!" This started a cat fight – literally – between Mrs. Norris and Crookshanks. Nobody _really_ knows why, but it happened. And then Ginny tackled Hermione to the ground, and they began to fight like cats too. (No, really, they were hissing and everything!)

Harry turned away from Hermione and Ginny's fight, uninterested. He joined a group of Gryffindor boys who were looking bored to death. They spotted Parvati and grabbed her abruptly, dragging her out of the castle, heading for a lone man by the lake….

– At Voldy's Place –

It took a full hour to wake Sour up, but Voldy and Ganny finally managed it. "I can't believe this," Sour commented distressfully, looking from Voldy to Ganny and back again. "I bet it has something to do with all the pies we had yesterday." Voldy said grumpily. "I'm hungry," Ganny finally managed to whine. The other two blinked and then agreed. "Well, _we_ can't fix anything like _this_!" Sour exclaimed. They all sighed. "I guess we'll just have to – you know – go you-know-where." Ganny said. Voldy looked terrified. "Go _there?_ I'll be killed on the spot! Potty will kill me most meanly!" They all gulped, but then pulled on the clothes that had appeared on their beds (the House Elves had seen their little problem) and set off to 'you-know-where'.

– At Hogwarts –

"We have found a witch, may we burn her?" Harry asked the lone man by the lake, Remus Lupin, who had stopped by and eaten a pie. "Burn her! Burn her!" the group shouted. "How do you _know_ she is a witch?" Remus asked. "She looks like one!" they shouted back. "Yeah, she looks like one!" "Bring her forward." They did so, and Parvati exclaimed, "I'm not a witch, I'm not a witch!" "But you are dressed as one." Remus commented. "They dressed me up like this." She replied. "We didn't!" the crowd shouted. "And this isn't my nose, it's a false one!" There was a pause. "Well?" Remus demanded. "Well, we did do the nose." Harry told him. "The nose?" he asked. "And the hat. But she is a witch!" Harry said. "Yeah, burn her, burn her!" the crowd shouted once more. "Did you dress her up like this?" Remus asked Harry. "No. No. No. Yes. Yes. A bit. A bit. But she has got a wart!" he told him. "What makes you think she is a witch?" "What, she turned me into a newt!" Neville told him. "A newt?" Remus asked interestedly. "…I got better. Burn her anyway! Burn her anyway! Burn her burn her!" The crowd once again was loud and obnoxious. "Quiet, quiet! There are ways of telling whether she is a witch." He told them all. "Are there? What are they, tell us?" they demanded. "Tell me, what do you do with witches?" "Burn burn burn them!" "And what do you burn apart from witches?" "More witches!" A pause. "Wood." Shouted a boy. "Good. Why do witches burn?" Another lengthy pause. "…b…because they're made of…wood?" "Good." Remus praised. "Oh yeah." "So, how do we tell whether she is made of wood?" "Build a bridge out of her!" shouted Dean. "Ah, but can you not also make bridges out of _stone?_" "Oh yeah." "Does wood sink in water?" "No, no, it floats, it floats! Throw her into the pond!" Harry shouted excitedly. "What also floats in water?" Remus interrupted before Harry could chuck Parvati into the lake. "Bread." "Apples." "Very small rocks!" "Cider." "Great gravy!" "Cherries." "Mud." "Uh, churches, churches!" "Lead lead!" "A duck!" said Seamus suddenly. A gasp went through the crowd. "Exactly. So, logically…" "If she weighs the same as a duck…she's made of wood!" Harry hypothesized. "And therefore…" Remus trailed off. "A witch! A witch!"

(Sure that part had no real point, but it was funny, wasn't it?)

Voldy, Ganny, and Sour knocked hesitantly on the great oak doors of…Hogwarts! (dun dun daaa!) After a few more knocks, the great door opened to reveal…Mother Mae-Eye! They all screamed. "Run away!" exclaimed Voldy, but before they could run away and build a giant wooden badger (sorry, stuck on Monty Python this chapter), Mother grabbed them and flung them inside. Thankfully, she hadn't seemed to notice who they were, only that they were children. "Hello you lovely children, there are pies right in there, so go eat!" she urged – well, commanded. They went inside, shoved to and fro by all the rest of the people until they got squished into sitting on a bench. "Hullo," said a terribly familiar voice. Voldy screamed. Harry blinked. Ganny shrieked as he saw Zelda. Sour ducked when he saw the Hobbits (not that they would have seen him, they were too busy stuffing their faces with second breakfast), and Hermione rolled her eyes. "Guys? I don't know if this was such a good idea," Voldy whispered. "Ooo, are we playing telephone?" Ganny asked, giggling. "Oh no," Sour said, smacking his head, "he ate a pie, didn't he?" Voldy sighed. "Of _course_ he did. He's Ganny. I thought Dumby would be here –" "– which obviously he's not –" "– so he could help us with our problem." (By now you're probably demanding your computer to tell you what their problem is, right? Well, you'll find out soon…maybe….) Ganny danced around with Zelda and Link. This was a problem.

Two hours later, and Dumbledore _still_ wasn't there. In fact, everyone but Voldy and Sour were so intoxicated with the pies that the two had been reduced to arguing over swallows. "It's not a question of where he _grips_ it! It's a simple question of weight ratios." Voldy told Sour angrily. "A five ounce swallow could not carry a one pound coconut!" Sour stuck his tongue out. Voldy smacked him upside the head. Sour smacked Voldy back. Soon there began a Scrabble slap-fight without the game. (Inside joke!) Ganny had started a game of 'telephone' that had quickly went from a five-player to a five hundred and seventy-seven player game. "Nap time!" cried Mother's voice suddenly, and a collective groan went through the crowd.

"I don't want a nap!" screamed Zelda. "I'm not tired!" added Link very loudly. Epona neighed, concluding the Hyrule-dimension argument. Link suddenly realized that Epona was inside the castle. "Hey! How'd _you_ get in here?" he asked, then turned to Zelda in a fit of seven-year-old short attention span. "What kind of pie is your favorite? Mine's raspberry. I don't know how to spell raspberry, do you? Does it have a 'B' or a 'P'? Does it have both? Where are we again? Do you like eggs? How about cheese? Why can't I come and live with you at the castle? Why did Navi run away from me? Why am I talking about future events? I'm hungry. I'm going to eat more strawberry pie. It's my favorite, you know. Do you know how to spell strawberry? I don't…."

"Pie is good." Merry said, refusing to hear Mother tell them all repeatedly to take a nap. "Pie is super good." Pippin shot back. "Pie is extraordinarily good." Sam put in. Frodo then put _his_ little sentence. "Pie is wicked good, and filled with anti-orc goodness." The other three remained speechless after this, and Frodo ate in contented, smug silence. Until a voice interrupted him. "Piezes are good for us," said a voice inside Frodo's head, sounding strangely like Sméagol. "My precioussssss…."

"Nap time? Sounds good to me," Hermione muttered, falling asleep a second later with Ginny. They didn't fall over, for they leaned against each other, snoring happily away. Ron fell asleep and fell face-forward into his pie. Harry crawled under the table and slept, though it was a bit uncomfortable. But, hey, that's okay, for he's the Boy-Who-Was-Immune-to-Uncomfortable-Places. If you didn't know that, you weren't the only one.

"Nap time! NAP TIME!" Mother screamed, loosing her patience. BANG, BANG, BANG, _CRASH!_ "Oh my," Mother said, "what was that?" Her answer came seconds later when a familiar teen's voice rang out authoritatively through the Great Hall. "Teen Titans, GO!"

"Oh dear."

A/N: The chapter that took more than two months to write. Oh dear. I feel absolutely horrible, but I did try! I've had so much Geometry, World History, Band, Biology, Spanish, and Home Ec. – I mean _FCS III_ – homework that I've hardly had time to do _anything!_ (sigh) Well, I do have good news. I didn't just save money on car insurance by switching to Geico! (I don't own it, either! HA! Nobody can sue me!) I think I'm going a bit nutty from all my homework. (Thinks for a moment) Nah. Well, please leave a review for me…pretty please? Ah well, you'll do it if you want to, and I can't make you, but I'd really appreciate it. Oh boy, I'm rambling again. Well, see you all next chapter! (Runs away with a white killer bunny while banging two coconuts halves together)

Poketheveil

Next chapter: No clue as of yet. I'm brain-dead from school. (sniff) However, I _do_ know that you'll find out their 'little' problem. (laugh) Who wants to take a guess at just what that little problem _is_?

Find John and Richie's flash movies by typing in 'john and richie' in your search bar. It should probably be the second one down, but I think you can all find it.


	6. Bob the Blue Bird

Disclaimer: Sure, I don't own Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, Legend of Zelda, Teen Titans, or even Star Wars. I can live with that. But I _do_ own tons of merchandise! (Celebrates)

A/N: Grr...Semester finals! (sigh) You'd think we're taking NEWT's this year, the amount of homework we're getting. Well, I appreciate your patience, so without further ado, here's chapter six!

– At Hogwarts –

"Teen Titans, GO!" shouted Robin, looking just as intense as usual. "Oh dear." Mother Mae-Eye said, looking just as green as usual. Raven flew in after Starfire, Beast Boy ran in and went bug-eyed (actually quite literally; he turned into a fly), and Cyborg looked a bit sad that he couldn't eat all the pies. "Children! Help poor Mother!" Mother screamed, and the Hogwarts students rose to the challenge. Standing up, they ran right at the comparatively small team, and rose like a huge wave ready to engulf small, unsuspecting surfers and sharks. (Well, if they're going at the surfers, anyway.) Beast Boy turned back to human form and screamed, running towards Cyborg for a hiding place. Cyborg, however, had his own idea. He ran right out the Great Hall and up the staircase, only to get stuck in one of the trick stairs.

"Argh! The scrawny blonde headed kid is going to eat me!" Cyborg exclaimed, and indeed, Malfoy was running right at him, his mouth open impossibly wide to reveal comically sharp teeth that would not have been there were it not the purpose of this part. (I think it's all the pie.) Raven, seeing her friend's situation, engulfed him inside her cloak's dark depths. Malfoy, extremely confused, fell headfirst into the stair and disappeared after a moment of kicking his feet about wildly.

Robin knew his team was no match for these thousands of students that were under Mother Mae-Eye's mind control. They were losing terribly; Beast Boy was hiding up in the rafters, Cyborg and Raven were who knows where, Starfire was flying wildly around, avoiding the occasional thrown pie or pitchfork, and Robin himself was cornered. He knew they would lose as soon as the students reached him….

BANG! The great oaken front doors banged open to reveal two old men, both with silver beards and long, silver hair. They strode inside, and one took out a stick while the other repositioned his staff. "Wait, who are you?" Mother Mae-Eye asked, blatantly confused. "I am Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of this fine school Hogwarts – or at least it _was_ a fine school until you came here." He didn't look angry, but he let out an aura of anger directed at Mother. She squeaked before asking futilely, "Would you like some of my delicious pie?"

With many bangs and crashes, zaps and swishes, Mother Mae-Eye ran screaming from the castle, never again to enter the castle…unless the perfect opportunity appeared. But even with Mother Mae-Eye gone, the students were all still mutinous. "Burn them!" screamed one. "There's no more pie!" Dumbledore, Gandalf, Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and even Voldy and Sour sighed as one.

Once every single student had a very painful head concussion, and they were all in the Hospital Wing, Voldy and Sour decided it would be best to go up and ask for help. Grumbling, Voldy poked Dumbledore on the arm. "Yes?" he asked, looking slightly knocked for six. (See A/N) "Who're you?" Robin asked. Voldy seethed for a moment before answering. "I am the Dark Lord Voldemort! All fear me, as you soon will come to do!" he exclaimed, though the effect was slightly drowned with the fact that his voice was rather…well…high-pitched. Robin laughed hysterically. "Yeah, right! And _I'm_ Slade's son!"

Sour sniffed. "Well, you never know. After all, Darth Vader turned out to be Luke Skywalker's father, didn't he?" Robin quieted, looking peeved. "Anyway, Dumby, we need some advice." Sour continued. "On what?" Dumbledore asked, playing stupid. "Oh you already know what! You just want us to say it!" Voldy said in a fit. Dumbledore smiled. Voldy growled. Sour sighed. "Okay, okay! This morning – or was it yesterday? – Ganny, Sour, and I woke up as – as –" he faltered, looking at Robin warily. "Yes?" Gandalf prompted. "Fiyerols." Sour slurred in a low, quiet voice. "Sorry, didn't catch that." Dumbledore said pleasantly, clearly enjoying himself. "Oh come on! You're not stupid! We don't always look like this!" Voldy exclaimed, letting out more of his fit. "We don't know that, though," Beast Boy said, grinning evilly.

They clearly couldn't stand the pressure.

_Very_ clearly.

"FIVE YEAR OLDS! ARE YOU HAPPY! WE WOKE UP FIVE YEAR OLDS!" Voldy screamed as loud as his five-year-old voice box would allow him to (which, I insist, is extremely loud). They started laughing, with the exception of Sour and Voldy, of course. "It's not funny!" they shouted, "It's not funny!" Cyborg laughed. "Yeah it is!"

Ganny chose that time to come stumbling into the Great Hall, glaring at the two of them. "Why didn't you tell me we were five year olds?" he demanded angrily. They stared at him, agape. "I'm telling Mommy!" He ran off sullenly, muttering about Sour, Voldy, and blue birds. "What did you just say?" exclaimed Sour, when a particularly harsh mutter came about a bird. "What did you do to Bob? I DEMAND that you tell me!"

Up in the Hospital Wing, Harry was having some problems of his own. Snape, it seemed, was having some difficulty getting rid of the effects of the pies, and was clinging to Harry like a five year old (oddly enough). Whenever Hermione, Ron, and Ginny would manage to pry him off, he'd just find a way to latch on again. "Uh…Professor?" Harry asked as politely as he could, "Will you get off me?"

He giggled, making them a bit afraid for his sanity. "Nooooooo…." he said, drawing out the word for emphasis. Harry burst into exasperated tears. "Madam Pomfrey!" Ron exclaimed, "Professor Snape won't get off of Harry again!" She bustled over, looking quite angry. "Snape! Get off of him this instant, or I'll turn you into a newt!" He yelped and immediately leapt away from Harry. "Good boy. Now go over there." They let out relieved sighs. "Well, I'm hungry." Ron said. The other three groaned.

"I'm starved!" Cyborg complained again. They all knew Beast Boy wasn't far behind. Then the doors to the Great Hall flew open, and in strode Ron, followed by Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. "What's for lunch?" he asked.

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Ron all took immediate note that they were all shoveling food into their mouths at a fast rate. They stopped. "I challenge you to an eating contest!" they exclaimed at the same time. "You're on!" Harry, Hermione, and Ginny looked at each other. "Ron's _so_ going to win." Hermione said. Harry and Ginny laughed. "Oh yeah?" Ginny said, "Well I think that guy…Cyborg, right? Is going to win!" Harry grinned. "I've got to go with Ginny on this one." he said, and Hermione rolled her eyes muttering about something.

"Let the contest begin!" Dumbledore exclaimed, and they started shoveling food in once again. "Go Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, while Harry and Ginny took up a chant for Cyborg. Starfire started rooting Beast Boy on (though what she was saying only Cyborg knows). By ten minutes, however, Beast Boy keeled over groaning.

Finally, some two hours later, the kitchens ran out of food (somehow). "Looks like it's a…tie." Robin said, sounding surprised. Looking ready to spew everywhere, Ron and Cyborg eyed each other. Just as they were about to shake hands, Ron fell onto the floor…and died.

Hermione screamed louder than anyone. Cyborg's mouth fell to the ground. "I killed him!" he exclaimed. Harry and Ginny, straining with the effort of holding Hermione back, looked at each other. _How had _this_ happened?_

"Ready?" Raven asked the various Ravenclaws gathered around her. They nodded eagerly, and then started chanting along with Raven. "Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos…" Nobody but Raven lifted from the ground. Except for one dirty-blonde one with radish earrings. "Oh, c'mon!" the Ravenclaw exclaimed to her Housemates, "You're not finding your center!"

"So, we went to the bowling alley, did a few perfect games, then went to the Hogs Head and had a few with the boys." Harry, Ginny, Voldy, and Sour clearly couldn't imagine the great Dumbledore and his friend, Gandalf the grey, having 'a few with the boys'. Hermione wailed once more over Ron's lifeless and cold body, still lying on the ground because Hermione refused to let them move him. "Then, of course, we came back here –" Dumbledore was interrupted by a scream of bloody murder from Hermione, who fainted soon after. Ron had sat up, rubbing his hair back down, perfectly alive.

"Anybody got anything to eat? I'm starved."

A/N: So, you like? Sorry it's been so long, but any author can surely understand how hard it can be to update regularly. Anyway, review, and feel free to check my author page to see what's keeping me away from this! Oh, and I was playing around with my thesaurus on word, and found out 'knocked for six' meant confused.

Many thanks to my reviewers, **MuggleBuddy **and **Linkorz**!

Poketheveil

Next Chapter: Malfoy returns…a bit _different_ than before….


	7. Christmas Eve

Disclaimer: Uuuuuuummmmm…..I _don't_ own Harry Potter? NOOO! Well, at least I still own Teen Titans, Lord of the Rings, and Legend of Zelda. What? I _don't?_...oh. How depressing.

A/N: Okay, well, I've been really busy once again. Sorry! I hope this chapter will make up for the long wait. It's lucky number seven!

– Still at Hogwarts –

The very next morning found everyone groggily getting out of bed, either in their dormitory, their teacher's quarters, or the Hospital Wing. Hermione sounded as though she had a head cold, which she probably almost did, having cried so much the night before.

_Anyway,_ Ganny, Sour, and Voldy were still very cranky about being five year olds. Ron, on the other hand, was very happy about it. "Bother. Bother. Bother! Bother. Bother…" Ron repeated while poking them all repeatedly with his finger. Voldy glared at him, which would have normally had the effect of turning the receiving person stark white and causing them to lose their last meal.

Instead, it only served to make him look funnier.

However, out of all three of the adults-turned-toddlers, Ganny was perhaps the most ignorant – or perhaps the most _stupid._ Either way, he could do some _stupid_ things. In the middle of the night, Madam Pomfrey and half the Hospital Wing had been woken up by his yells for help after he had gotten stuck in a cabinet about twenty feet off the ground. _How_ he had gotten in there, he wouldn't say, and nobody knew.

Professor Snape, it seemed, had become his usual cranky, pale, greasy-haired self. Whenever Harry tried to bring up his clingy mood from the day before, Snape would turn a tinge pink and snap at him to quit his nonsense, or he'd get detention for the rest of the year.

And as it was Christmas Eve, and there was a _lot_ of school year left, Harry shut up quickly.

Merry, Pippin, and Gandalf had disappeared mysteriously, for they were nowhere to be found. Dumbledore found this annoying, because he had enjoyed talking to Gandalf. Plus Link and Zelda were being very annoying and very wild.

"The Triforce of Wisdom is _to_ the best piece!" Zelda exclaimed at Link, who was about five hundred feet from her. "No it's not! The Triforce of Courage is!" he shouted back, holding up his hand smugly. "Otherwise I wouldn't have it!" Dumbledore, who was trying to keep them from waking up too many people that didn't want to be woken up at six in the morning on a day off, rubbed his temples in frustration. He was glad he didn't have kids.

_However_….

"So, you want to start back home? On _Christmas Eve_? Are you crazy?" Beast Boy was having another fit, because he absolutely refused to spend all day inside the T-sub-turned-plane on a holiday. Cyborg nodded. "Some of us want to go home – AWAY FROM THESE CRAZY CHILDREN!" This loud exclamation of Cyborg's produced several loud complaints from the 'crazy children' as they walked by. "Oh, c'mon Cy," Beast Boy said, grinning, "you only say that because that one blonde kid was trying to bite your leg off!" Raven added unnecessarily, "And your head." Although she said this without humor, as usual, it came out funny.

"Cyborg, it makes no sense to go home today when we won't make it back in time for Christmas," Robin commented, grinning along with Beast Boy. "Besides," he added, "I don't see that kid around anywhere."

That's when it happened.

The oak front doors banged open to reveal –

Cyborg's worst nightmare!

"Tomorrow's Christmas!" George exclaimed happily, coming into the common room where the Gryffindors who were staying over Christmas break were sitting – which, after the pie incident, had reduced to just Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny. "I still can't believe Dumbledore let you two stay here for Christmas," Hermione said, somewhat heavily. Fred grinned at her. "Ah, yes, but you have yet to see the full Fred and George twin charm." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So, is Si –" Harry was interrupted in the middle of his question by a sudden stroke of lightening, a bout of thunder, and a scream from somewhere downstairs. Where the lightening had come from was anyone's guess; it was a clear sky. Plus, being winter, it wasn't very common for lightening to strike. Shrugging, Harry went back to his question. "So, is Sirius coming over for Christmas?" (A/N: He's not dead, I tell you!) George nodded. "I think so. Since everybody else went home in Gryffindor, he said he would. Plus mum and dad are coming over for Christmas, and I think they said Remus was going to come with," he explained.

Another scream sounded from somewhere downstairs. "What's going _on?_" Ron asked. Ginny shrugged. "Who knows? We could go find out, but if you don't want to…" she trailed off, looking impishly innocent. The group jumped up and headed out the portrait hole, and were just coming down the first corridor when Cyborg ran past, and then something else tackled Harry to the ground….

Cyborg screamed bloody murder as lightening flashed from the clear blue sky, followed closely by thunder. Starfire jumped behind Robin, hiding. Raven muttered something about thinking everyone had gone mental and that her life was starting to feel like some sort of television or book drama – or comedy. She hoped it was the former rather than the latter.

Standing in the doorway, looking absolutely loony, stood Malfoy. But there was something about the way he looked around that made the whole thing seem odd. But then he ran, ran right at Cyborg.

Cyborg screamed again, and started running.

Cyborg ran as fast as he could down countless corridors, up seemingly endless staircases, and finally ran right past a very confused group of Gryffindors, which included Ron. When he finally stopped after noticing the lack of footsteps following him, he turned away from the portrait who was staring at him curiously to look down the corridor again.

The crazy boy wasn't following him anymore. In fact, Cyborg saw that he had tackled Harry Potter to the ground, much to his friends' utter confusion. But what Malfoy did next shocked them even more.

He hugged Harry.

"Oh, Harry! I found you, finally!" Malfoy exclaimed in a strange voice. "I've searched all my life for you, for you're the only one I could ever love –" After this came from Malfoy's mouth, Harry immediately screamed in utter horror and disgustment, leapt up with some difficulty, and threw himself behind Ginny, who was looking both repulsed and livid, her face a very deep shade of red.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, toads are sweet and so are you!" Malfoy sang in a very off-key voice. (Yes, he was horribly out of tune. Too sharp for his own good.) Ginny let out a strange yell and lunged for Malfoy, who stepped back. So Ginny punched him in the nose, he went flying, and hit his head on the wall. Sliding to the floor unconscious, he giggled once – though how when he was unconscious nobody knew – and Ginny looked satisfied.

Harry was positively ecstatic, but still very shaken up. And Fred and George weren't helping matters with their taunts and mockings of Malfoy singing to Harry.

"And we get to see animals?" Link asked for the millionth time. Dumbledore counted to ten in his head, and then answered calmly, "Yes. Hagrid has lots of animals you two can play with." Zelda clapped happily with Link. Finally, the endless trek to Hagrid's hut came to an end, and Dumbledore knocked on Hagrid's enormous door. He opened it. "Professor Dumbledore, sir! Who're these two?" he asked curiously, smiling down at the two spawns of Ghoma, Bongo Bongo, and everything else evil they had talked about for the last three hours. "I'm Link, and this is Zelda. Do you really have lots an' lots of animals?" Link asked. Hagrid beamed at the two. "A' course I do! In fact, I've just got a newly hatched Blast Ended Skrewt in here…."

And they were never heard from again….

Until dinner.

"You just wait until something like that happens to you!" Hermione exclaimed at Fred and George. "Nobody will feel sorry for you two!" George put on a look of mock seriousness. "There's only one problem with that, Hermione," he said. She looked at him curiously. "It'll never happen." Hermione made a disgusted noise and stormed off to find Ron, wherever he had gone.

Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. "Bother. Bother. Bother. Bother." Voldy was _not_ happy. Ron Weasley, Potter's idiot of a friend, was annoying him immensely. If _only_ he wasn't a five year old. If _only_ he would change back into his normal fift – ah, adult self. Yes, that would be perfect. He'd be able to scare the vile boy out of his wits and sanity…

Come to think of it, something felt weird.

Ron made a strange sound, staring up at him in horror, stark white, looking as though he was going to throw up.

Wait – _looking up?_

He grinned down at the boy.

Hermione was just coming to the doors of the Hospital Wing when she heard Ron's distinct yell of utter horror. She had always thought that, whenever something scared Ron out of his wits that he screamed, he sounded like a girl. Which, judging by the fact that he just _had,_ whatever was in there with him was _not_ good. She flung the doors open to find Ron backed against a wall, looking ready to faint, with a figure standing in front of him…. Hermione realized who was standing in front of him. She paled, and then ran back out, shouting for Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was so happy. No more stinking little kids, no more grownup Voldemorts, no more _anything_ to ruin his perfectly great rest of the day. "PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!" Dumbledore cringed. Though he had nothing against Hermione Granger, her yell was very loud, and her yelling for him couldn't mean anything good.

She skidded to a halt in front of him, panting but looking pale. "What is it, Ms. Granger?" he sighed, resigning himself to the fact that he just wasn't going to have a nice, peaceful Christmas Eve. "It's Ron – he's in the Hospital Wing, and V-voldemort's going to kill him!" she shrieked. Dumbledore smacked his head, to the utter amazement of Hermione. _Why_ had he turned back into the idiot he had become?

"Sour! C'mere! I think he's going to puke!" Sour immediately rushed right over to Voldy's prisoner, who was going greener every minute. "You're right!" he laughed, "This is hilarious!" Ron, the prisoner, thought it anything but funny. In fact, he felt _very_ queasy….

"OI! The little bugger puked all over me!" Voldy exclaimed indignantly, looking at the puddle of foul-smelling, chunky stuff. Sour looked pale himself, even though he wore armor. The smell wafted up in a huge wave, and Voldy turned green himself. Ron had finally fainted from fear. "I – I think I'm going to –" Voldy broke off, rushing around, trying to find a bathroom. "Where the heck is the bathroom in here?" he exclaimed. "If this is a Hospital Wing, and people stay here, where the heck do they go to the bathroom?" Sour, having gotten over his spell of queasiness, grinned at Voldy, who was fast becoming more and more pale-green.

"I don't think you're going to find one in time, Voldy," Sour taunted, "you look like –" A splattering noise interrupted Sour, and he stopped, smiling anything but innocently down at his little brother. "Don't – say – a word!" he wheezed, glaring at Sour.

The Hospital Wing doors burst open, and Dumbledore came in looking furious – Then he spotted Voldy on the floor just as he puked again. He calmed down considerably, taking in the rest of the scene:

Ron, lying on the floor, unconscious.

Voldy puking all over the floor.

Sour laughing his guts out on the floor.

How come this didn't happen more often? It was funny.

For about the fifth time that day, the Hospital Wing doors were flung open as Harry, Ginny, Fred, and George drug Malfoy inside not-so-carefully. Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes. "Out of all ten of you non-staff members that were here this morning," she said, "Everyone but you two have been in here at least once!" She was talking, of course, about Fred and George. They grinned at her. She frowned. "I suppose you did this to him, then," she commented as she used her wand to put him on a bed.

"Nope," Fred replied, "That would be our dear sister's right hook that did that." Madam Pomfrey looked speechless, for a moment, before deciding not to even ask. It was after dinner, and nothing remotely too bad had happened to Madam Pomfrey that day – besides having to clean up a Dark Lord's puke before he left with his two brothers, leaving seven non-staff members for Christmas.

After administering several foul-looking potions to the unconscious Malfoy, she waved her wand at him. The doors opened _again_ as Malfoy opened his eyes and looked groggily around. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Sirius Black came striding into the Wing. Then Malfoy caught sight of the twins.

"Fred! George!" he exclaimed. "I've found you! You're the only ones I have ever loved, and I was heartbroken when you left the school!" Fred and George paled, and Madam Pomfrey looked confused. Malfoy jumped off the bed, and started to chase Fred and George all around the Hospital Wing.

The others laughed at them until tears came out their eyes. Then Sirius said happily, "I have _got_ to come here more often, if this is what happens in your spare time!"

A/N: I love Sirius. Anyway, a changed Malfoy! (snort) Oh well. What a Christmas Eve! Voldy puking, Ron puking, Sour almost puking, Link and Zelda almost getting eaten by Blast-Ended Skrewts…oh, did I not mention that? ;) Sorry for the delay in the update!

A heartfelt thank you to **MuggleBuddy **and **TobiasHawk13** for reviewing chapter six!

Next chapter: (sniff) It's the last one! Why did a week go by so fast? (Or not so fast!)


	8. Christmas

Disclaimer: As I've always said, I don't own anything that belongs to somebody else. I own what I made up. Yep. (sigh) Darn.

A/N: I'm sort of sad about this chapter, but excited and happy at the same time…hmm. It's the last one, obviously. Well, I'll let you read and talk to you at the end.

– At Voldy's Hideout –

Any normal, sleep deprived human being that is sane and not an excited kid likes to sleep in at least a _little,_ even on Christmas day. (_Usually_…) So, like any other sleep deprived human being, Voldy and Sour and Ganny wanted to sleep in. Or so they thought….

But Voldy and Sour would not find themselves that lucky this chilly Christmas morning. They were snuggled down _deep_ in their beds, warm and content, when sudden light blinded them awake. (I hate when that happens.)

"OI!" Voldy exclaimed, immediately throwing himself rather violently (and quite blindly) under his towering pile of sheets, quilts, and blankets on his bed. Instead of the squeaky voice of a house elf quivering in fear for angering their master, the Dark Lord Moldyshorts – er, Voldemort – he heard the insane and gleeful laughter of his most annoying brother. His _younger_ brother.

He hissed angrily. "Ganny, if you don't turn out those lights _right_ this second, I'll –" SPLAT! Voldy exclaimed in sudden shock and, once again, anger. He forced his eyes to open, looked at what had hit him, and then yelled. As Ganny laughed his guts out on the floor like Sour had the day before, Voldy's eyes went wide with the realization of something he had not noticed until now.

Ganny was in trouble now.

Sour groaned as the light forced him out of his pleasant dreams of totally conquering Middle Earth, but refused to get up in hope of slipping back asleep. He grabbed his comforter forcefully and pulled it up over his face, cutting out the harsh and rather hateful light. He had just started to fall back asleep when something hit him that was very cold and very wet.

Breathing hard and heart threatening to run away, he peered over his now-soggy light blocker to find, to his utter horror, what he feared the most. It was not something people normally feared, but due to certain experiences as a child, Sour was not normal when it came to this. He screamed and dove into the closet and sat curled up in a corner.

Ganny was laughing so hard – his small intestine had actually begun to fall out his mouth – when he was suddenly jerked out of his euphoria by a hand grabbing him by the collar of his Star Wars pajamas and threw him across the room. Fortunately, he landed on a rather soft spot on the floor and bounced right back up to his feet, small intestine falling back into place, and faced an irate Voldy who was red in the face and covered head to toe in –

"_YOU_ DID THIS!" he screamed at him. Ganny snorted, and then dissolved into uncontrollable, if silent, laughter. This, of course, only served to make Voldy even more furious. He sputtered, his face looking very near to that of a furious Vernon Dursley's. "I SHOULD HAVE REALIZED IT AS SOON AS IT HAPPENED THE FIRST TIME!" he continued, and then lunged right at Ganny, spraying the walls with strawberry jam.

Meanwhile, inside his closet, Sour was having a nervous breakdown. He wanted to go and demand that Voldy or Ganny clean up the – stuff, _plus_ open his presents first, but he was too terrified to exit his haven among the evil that waited inside his room. Sour thought he heard shouting from who sounded like Voldy, but he couldn't be sure. It could be _it_ trying to lure him out to get him again.

This wasn't fair. Christmas was supposed to be fun, exciting, and stress-free (snort with laughter here), but this was _very_ traumatizing to Sour. _Next thing I know,_ he thought sourly, _Mother will come. With her pies._ He shuddered in revulsion. They had already dealt with her once that week, and Sour _really_ did not want to deal with her again. Ever again, if he could help it.

Who could have done this to him? He didn't think it was Voldy, because he didn't think he would be yelling and something or somebody at the moment if he had. He knew it wasn't any of Voldy's minions or followers or servants or enemies. That only left one person –

Ganny was in _trouble_ now.

Why had he done this again? Oh yeah – he thought it would be funny to see his brothers' faces. _What a phenomenal idea, _he growled at himself. _Real smart._ Was he simply _that_ stupid? There was no way, after laughing his organs out all over the floor, that Voldy would believe again that it had been Potter. No, he had to pay for his stupidity. Maybe at his funeral they'd say how bravely he had been to do this to his brothers in the first place.

As Ganny got the snot wrestled out of him, a house elf stared at their fight with wide eyes. Then, with a snap, he separated the three easily. "What – hey! Let us –" The house elf shook his head at them. "No, masters, you mustn't fight! Not on Christmas!" Voldy mumbled something about it being a mostly muggle holiday anyway, but growled out a, "Fine. Now let us go open our presents." Nodding, the house elf let them go.

"So, what did you get me?" Voldy asked excitedly, the fight already forgotten – but not what had started it. He threw a handful of jam at Ganny, and it hit him square in the face. "MY EYES! THEY'RE MELTING!" he screamed, rubbing them furiously. It only made more jam go into them. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" He fell to the floor. "Did he pass out?" Sour asked interestedly, still shaken up about the – the – _stuff._

And at the most inopportune moment, Sour had a flashback of that horrible day….

_Ganny and Voldy were being pelted incessantly with cold, hard snowballs. Fingers having lost their feeling long ago, Sour picked up a handful more without feeling the cold bite. But something was wrong. Ganny and Voldy weren't out in the unprotected part of the yard they had been forced to by his snowballs. Instead, they were nowhere to be seen. Confused, he looked around again, thinking he had missed them somehow. But he couldn't find them._

_That's when he heard the roar of something behind him. Turning around slowly, his eyes found what had made the sound. From where he had dropped his snowball a while ago stood a towering, grinning, horribly frightening monster. Made of snow. It looked down at him with an insane, hungry glint in its eyes. Sour gulped loudly, and he could hear his heart beating in his chest._

_Before he could do anything, the beast lunged, its mouth opening wide and closing around him, and he screamed..._

_He awoke who knows how long afterward to the laughter of his two brothers. He thought he was being digested or something, until he noticed he was lying in the yard. But the monster couldn't be far._

_Sour leapt up and ran screaming into the house, forevermore terrified of the snow._

Just the thought of snow made him want to dive under his bed – until he remembered that it, thanks to Ganny, was covered in snow. By now, all three – after Ganny had gotten up and wiped the jam out of his eyes – had made it to the living room, where the presents were sitting merrily under the Christmas tree. Forgetting everything that had happened that morning, they started to rip, tear, and destroy the innocent wrapping paper.

"I love Christmas." Ganny sighed later that day, after they had opened their presents – a new Hyrulian spell book, dragon hide boots, and chocolate for Ganny; _So Much Evil, So Little Time to Use it: Ways to Clear up Your Schedule for More Evildoing_, an evil cape, and a jar of strawberry jam for Voldy; and _Ways to Get Over Your Snowphobia_, a spice set, and a house elf for Sour – and been served Christmas dinner. "I don't think I'll ever be able to move again." Sour groaned.

They all sighed as one. "We have to go home soon, don't we?" Ganny whined, thinking of packing. "Yep." Sour said, somewhat happy that Ganny was unhappy. Voldy sighed again. "Well, you'd better go pack, then," he finally said. Nobody moved.

Three hours later, Voldy's two brothers were finally packed and getting ready to leave. Sorry and glad to see them go, Voldy said his goodbyes and watched as his two brothers stepped into their vortexes to their worlds.

_Maybe I should invite them for New Years..._

– At Hogwarts –

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Raven was going to kill that Harry Potter boy for giving Beast Boy one of those brooms for Christmas. Sure, she liked her books she had received from all three of them, but that didn't stop her from wanting to kill him for giving Beast Boy that evil, demented, going-to-be-broken-'mysteriously'-when-they-got-home broomstick. _I wonder how much it cost…_

"We can go home now?" Cyborg asked excitedly. "YEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!" Robin rolled his eyes, though it could have been to hide his blush, having just come from under the mistletoe with Starfire. Coughing nervously at the thought, he jumped into the T-plane. Raven was close behind, after saying goodbye to the various Ravenclaws and Gryffindors she had taught meditating to. "BYE!" exclaimed the most successful student, a strange girl named Luna Lovegood. Beast Boy flew into his place in the plane, stroking it carefully. In fact, Raven could have sworn she heard him mutter, "My preciousssssssss…", but it could have been the T-plane making a strange noise. Starfire flew herself to her place after having squeezed everyone to death saying goodbye. "See – you – sometime!" they wheezed, and they lifted off, starting their long journey home.

Sirius sighed. "What's up, Sirius?" Harry asked curiously. "Oh, nothing – I just thought Beast Boy was – uh – _interesting._" He explained, grinning. Harry laughed with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George, remembering what Sirius had done to Beast Boy. He had only taken the shocking pink out of his fur before they left. Looking out the window as Fred and George asked Sirius what spell he had used, Harry thought this was by far the best Christmas ever.

Especially when he heard Snape run by the portrait hole, screaming, as Malfoy chased him around the school, proclaiming his undying love for the potions professor.

Sitting outside by the frozen lake, Zelda and Link looked around. Epona was nowhere to be found, and nobody had seen any of the people from Middle Earth since yesterday. It seemed they were the only ones left. And nobody noticed they were still there.

Link sighed. "So, how do _we_ get home?" he asked.

– The End –

A/N: Wow. It's over…I've gone into shock now. Wow. Anyway, even though this is the end of this story, I would _very_ much appreciate it if you reviewed. Tell me what you thought of the overall story, what you thought was funniest, _something_ – I'd really like to hear what you thought.

I'm dedicating this story to my family, friends, and reviewers – _especially_ MuggleBuddy, who reviewed all my chapters. Thank you _so_ much:)

Thanks for reading my story, and I hope to see you again…and guess what?

THE SEQUEL IS OUT! Yay!

Poketheveil


End file.
